


Dank Memes

by imagine_hamburr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ALEX IS ALL ALONE., Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Burr in his hometown, Chatting & Messaging, Don't Hug Me Im Scared References, Dorm parties, Drinking, Fluff, ITS BACK GUYS., JAMES IS A HOPELESS ROMANTIC., JOHN IS OBSSESSED WITH DHMIS, Laff is in france, M/M, Nudes, Partying, References to Depression, Schuyler sisters in london, Summer, Summer Fic, Summer Parties, Texting, Thomas is less of a dickhole, Underage Drinking, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_hamburr/pseuds/imagine_hamburr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JeffMissed.Evrything: Im worried about Maddie.</p><p>Mulligan.Horse: y?</p><p>JeffMissed.Evrything: Won't text me...somethings wrong.</p><p>Ham-lion: Or he just realized how much of a heartless bastard u r and stopped talking to u.</p><p>JeffMissed.Evrything had kicked Ham-lion from the chat. </p><p>JTurtleLover: Yeah no this summer is gonna suck. </p><p>Mulligan.Horse: And swallow.</p><p>JeffMissed.Evrything: Yall r lame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Literally evryone leaves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang talks about there plans for summer and Maddie is acting strange...

Ham-lion: Aaron do u REALLY have to go...? :(

A.Burr: Alex my family really misses me, I haven't seen them for an entire year! Its only for the summer okay.

Ham-lion: But Im gonna be all alone...without u by my side ill be helpless :(

A.Burr: Hamilton you are NOT helpless, You are very capable of caring for yourself...most of the time. You know I love you okay, Ill text u everyday and even face time. 

Ham-lion: THATS NOT WHAT IM WORRIED ABOUT!!! IM WORRIED SOMEONE ELSE IS GONNA STEAL U AWAY FROM ME And because i hate being alone tbh :(

A.Burr: Alex no one is going to 'steal me' away from you, Im more worried someone may take YOU away from ME. 

Ham-lion: R U CALLING ME A WHORE!?

A.Burr: No Im saying you are very easily persuaded, and very short for anyone much bigger than you you to hurt and or kidnap. 

Ham-lion:...I still don't want u to go :(

A.Burr: Well I have too. Its getting late okay, I love you, Alexander :) goodnight. 

Ham-lion:...I love you too...

\-----------------------------------------------

Ham-lion: Guys...What if Aaron cheats on me over the summer? :(

JeffMissed.Evrything: I wouldn't be surprised tbh. 

fightingfrench-fry: Y is he in this gc again?

Ham-lion: Im being serious guys! Im worried :(

JTurtleLover: Alex y would u be worried? Burr is a great guy he would never hurt u!

Mulligan.Horse: But Skittles over here would LOVE to. 

JeffMissed.Evrything: omg herc u kno me so well :) <3

Mulligan.Horse: Ew. Go away. 

JTurtleLover: Laff how long is ur flight gonna be?

fightinfrench-fry: like 7 hours and up im pretty sure its gonna take a long damn time. 

JTurtleLover: DID SOMEBODY SAY TIME!?

Ham-lion: Oh My G O D.

Mulligan.Horse: N O o.

JeffMissed.Evrything: KILL IT WITH FIRE. 

JeffMissed.Evrything has kicked JTurtleLover from the chat. 

Ham-lion: wait r u in the airport rn?

fightingfrench-fry has sent a photo.

Mulligan.Horse: I'll take that as a yes.

fightingfrench-fry: Its awful here. 

Ham-lion: Hey where is James? I haven't seen or heard from him lately.

JeffMissed.Evrything: Me either...Im gonna txt him brb. 

eeellliiizzzaa: Bye skittles!

Ham-lion: OMG ELIZA!!!

Mulligan.Horse: HAYYY QUEEN!!!

fightingfrench-fry: MON AMI! :)

eeellliiizzzaa: I just came on to post this, its from Peggy :)

eeellliiizzzaa has sent a photo.

Mulligan.Horse: B L E S S. 

fightingfrench-fry: HAIL THE MEME QUEEN. 

fightingfrench-fry: JOIN US BROTHER,

fightingfrench-fry has added JTurtleLover to the chat. 

Ham-lion: THATS THE BEST PEPE EDIT EVER WHOA. 

JTurtleLover: H A I L. 

Mulligan.Horse: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

eeellliiizzzaa: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ham-lion: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

JTurtleLover: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

fightingfrench-fry has sent a photo.

Ham-lion: OhMy GOD U ARE SOOOO DEAD BUDDY.

Mulligan.Horse has sent a photo

JTurtleLover has sent a photo.

eeellliiizzzaa: Okay u guys have fun bbyyyeeee!!!

eeellliiizzzaa has left the chat.

\-----------------------------------------------

JeffMissedEvrything: Hey are u alright?

maddiesson:...

JeffMissed.Evrything:...

JeffMissed.Evrything: I SAW U READ MY TEXT SMH. 

maddiesson: please...just...leave me alone...:(

JeffMissed.Evrything:??? Tf whats wrong??? 

JeffMissed.Evrything:...

maddiesson:...

JeffMissed.Evrything: hey come on...you can tell me...I know I act like an asshole sometimes...but i'll listen to u. 

maddiesson:...If I told you...You would hate me :(

JeffMissed.Evrything:??? What did you do??? Are u in trouble???

maddiesson:....

JeffMissed.Evrything:...


	2. PARTY HARD.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang heads to a party and Jeff talks to Maddie

Mulligan.Horse: DUDE THERES A HUGE PARTY AT CHARLES LEE'S HOUSE!!!

JTurtleLover: Wtf isn't he a prefect tho???

Mulligan.Horse: yeah but hes rlly popular and invited US to his party!

Ham-lion: Ew. I hate him. 

JTurtleLover: I have never met him before so.

Mulligan.Horse: u hate everyone tho alex. 

Ham-lion: I DO N O T.

JTurtleLover: REAAAALLLLLYYYYY???

Mulligan.Horse: HEY JOHN, HOW MANY PEOPLE DOES HAMILTON HATE!?

JTurtleLover: Charles Lee, Thomas Jefferson, John Adams, George Fredrick, Anyone from New Jersey, Samuel Seabury...Must I go on?

Ham-lion: Oh my god. i do nOT hATE A N Y O N E.

JeffMissed.Evrything: Yall im worried about James. He's acting weird.

Ham-lion: What do u mean?

JTurtleLover: ???????

JeffMissed.Evrything has sent a photo.

Mulligan.Horse: Wtf...

Ham-lion: Well U get mad at everything so.

JeffMissed.Evrything: Alex i stg don't make jokes about this im actually fuckin worried about him.

Ham-lion: WHAT. 

JTurtleLover: DID I JUST HEAR THAT SKITTLES IS ACTUALLY W O R R I E D!?

JeffMissed.Evrything: I STG. 

Mulligan.Horse: And they said on that day, That Skittle's heart grew three times its size. 

Ham-lion: WHAT A HOOT. 

JeffMissed.Evrything: IM THIS FuCKING C L O S E. 

Ham-lion: Yeh but if ur actually worried about him u should try to talk to him,

JeffMissed.Evrything: No shit sherlock.

Mulligan.Horse: hey i heard like evrybody is gonna be at Charles Lee's party he may be there.

JeffMissed.Evrything: Charle's Lee invited u losers to his party???

Ham-lion: yeah but Hes friends with u. :)

JeffMissed.Evrything has kicked Ham-lion from the chat.

Mulligan.Horse: Come on guys it may be fun, And where gonna be SENIORS next year!

JTurtleLover: tru.

Mulligan.Horse: Im going u comin John?

JTurtleLover: why the hell not.

Mulligan.Horse has added Ham-lion to the chat.

Mulligan.Horse: U coming?

Ham-lion: Only because im very very lonely.

JeffMissed.Evrything:...I guess I'll come, Maybe James will be there but I doubt it.

JTurtleLover: Hoooo boi I feel like a cool kid! :)

JeffMissed.Evrything: I sNoRTEd AT THAT. 

Ham-lion: HEY WERE COOL KIDS!!!

Mulligan.Horse: not rlly but whatever. hammy im on my way to ur house to pick u up.

Ham-lion: K.

JTurtleLover: EYES ON THE ROAD U REBEL. 

Mulligan.Horse: DON'T TELL  
ME WHT TO DO!!!

Mulligan.Horse:...

Ham-lion:...

JeffMissed.Evrything:...

JTurtleLover:...

JTurtleLover: GET IN LOSER WERE GOING SHOPPING.

Ham-lion: K.

JeffMissed.Evrything: On my way.

\-----------------------------------------------

JeffMissed.Evrything: Hey r u here at Charles Lee's party?

maddiesson:...

JeffMissed.Evrything:...

JeffMissed.Evrything: Im waiting.

maddiesson: Yeah.

JeffMissed.Evrything: Good I need to talk to u. Where are u?

maddiesson:...

JeffMissed.Evrything:...

JeffMissed.Evrything: I CAN SEE U TXTING ON UR PHONE DON'T IGNORE ME!!!

maddiesson:...

JeffMissed.Evrything:...

JeffMissed.Evrything: James...Please talk to me...Im worried. You can tell me anything I won't get angry I promise. I know I get pissed off a lot but I won't for you.

maddiesson:...Meet me outside...

JeffMissed.Evrything: Okay.


	3. Nudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex becomes a little too much drunk and Jeff figures out whats wrong with maddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter contains mention of underage drinking and nude pictures, And depression. Viewer descretion is advised.

Ham-lion: Heheh... HEY SEXY ;))

A.Burr: Hehe...Woah...Being Bold, eh? :)

Ham-lion: YeA Suret, u SExY BEAASSAYYYTTT.

A.Burr: So has your summer been, You hot nerd :)

Ham-lion: GrEATtahaia

A.Burr: ...? Alex You seem...a bit...intoxicated...

Ham-lion: WAHHHHHTTT nOOOOOOO

A.Burr: Alex...Have you been drinking...

Ham-lion has sent A.Burr a photo. 

Ham-lion: U liKe that ;)

A.Burr: OH MY GOD IS THAT A NUDE PHOTO OF YOU!?

Ham-lion: IKNewu woulD Like ITTTtttrtt

A.Burr: ALEX WHAT THE FUCK WHY ARE YOU DRUNK!?

Ham-lion: FOR u Ofcourse BaBE.

A.Burr: YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING IS VERY ILLEGAL, ESPECIALLY YOU SENDING ME NUDES.

A.Burr: ALEX IM REALLY PISSED AT YOU WHEN I GET BACK WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A SERIOUS TALK ABOUT THIS!!!

Ham-lion: OH gOD ImgonnaPUKe.

Ham-lion has sent a photo

A.Burr: STOP SENDING ME NUDES OH MY GOD IM AT DINNER WITH MY PARENTS. I WAS IN THE BATHROOM TEXTING YOU PLEASE STOP.

\-----------------------------------------------

JeffMissed.Evrything: Ugh...What an awful night.

fightingfrench-fry: Thats great to hear from u

Aangel.ica: What have u idiots been up too? John texted me a lot of weird shit last night.

JeffMissed.Evrything: We all went to Charles Lee's party last night and Alex Herc and John got fucking W A S T E D.

eeellliiizzzaa: Oh god.

ANDPEGGY1: I get drunk on memes and apple juice fight me.

JeffMissed.Evrything: Shutup.

JTurtleLover: Oh god...My head...

JeffMissed.Evrything: RISE AND SHINE FUCKTARDS.

Mulligan.Horse: nOT tO L O U D.

JeffMissed.Evrything: I WILL SCREM IN RL IF I WANT IM PISSED AT YALL.

eeellliiizzzaa: Aren't u always mad at them tho?

JeffMissed.Evrything has kicked eeellliiizzzaa from the chat.

JTurtleLover has added eeellliiizzzaa to the chat.

Mulligan.Horse: Tf did we do?

JeffMissed.Evrything: I WAS TALKING TO JAMES ABOUT RLLY RLLY DEEP SHIT AND YALL INTERRUPTED. HES BEEN REALLY FUCKIN DEPRESSED LATELY AND YALL LOSERS RUINED IT AND NOW HES EVEN MORE UPSET THAN BEFORE FUCK YALL.

JTurtleLover: I didn't know or care probably because i was oh idk DRUNK!?

Mulligan.Horse: How tf did we even end up at Alex's place???

fightingfrench-fry: Yall fuckin wild smh.

A.Burr: I WANT A FUCKING EXPLANATION FOR WHY ALEX SENT ME NUDES LAST NIGHT AND COULD BARELY FUCKING TYPE.

eeellliiizzzaa: WHAT.

eeellliiizzzaa:...

Aangel.ica:...

ANDPEGGY1:...

JTurtleLover:...

Mulligan.Horse:...

fightingfrench-fry:...

JeffMissed.Evrything:...

JeffMissed.Evrything: I M. CR YING OH mY GOD.

Aangel.ica: HE SENT U NUDES!?

A.Burr: YEAH AND I WAS AT DINNER WITH MY FUCKING PARENTS.

ANDPEGGY1: Send me them pls 

eeellliiizzzaa: PEGGY NOT NOW.

A.Burr: Yeah he literally could not even type! So who got him drunk!?

JeffMissed.Evrything: We went to Charles Lee's party last night he drank some chill tf out Burr.

fightingfrench-fry: O H N O O O . . .

A.Burr: DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN MY BOYFRIEND SHOULD NOT EVEN HAVE NUDES ON HIS PHONE OR BE FUCKING DRUNK HES ONLY 17.

JeffMissed.Evrything: Yeah and I shouldn't be at a half-ass school hanging out with u losers but look where i am now :)

A.Burr: IM DONE. 

A.Burr has left the chat.

eeellliiizzzaa: BURR! Oh no...:(

Mulligan.Horse: Im gonna go puke brb.

ANDPEGGY1: same. 

JTurtleLover: Well this turned out to be a huge shitstorm.

JeffMissed.Evrything: I LOVE HOW NO ONE GIVES A SHIT ABOUT WHAT I SAID ABOUT JAMES DO YALL EVEN GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HIM!? HE NEEDS FRIENDS AND U LOSERS ARE ALL HE HAS NOW HE WON'T TEXT ME OR CALL ME THIS ALL UR GUYS FAULT FUCK YALL. 

JeffMissed.Evrything has left the chat.

Aangel.ica: What a great morning.

fightingfrench-fry: ikr? :)

Ham-lion:...Ugh...Someone pls kill me...

fightingfrench-fry: For sending ur bf nudes or the pain of drinking?

Ham-lion: WHAT. I SENF BURR NUDES!?

Mulligan.Horse: UR FUCKING SLOW DAMN ALEX.

JTurtleLover: Yeah and he was really pissed off about it. Mainly bc u were drinking.

Ham-lion: Oh no...

eeellliiizzzaa: Also James has been really depressed lately and you guys haven't even talked to him? Im ashamed.

Ham-lion: WE LITERALLY ARE BARELY EVEN FRIENDS WITH HIM WTF.

JTurtleLover: But yeah Jeff left 

fightingfrench-fry: Good fuckin riddance. 

Ham-lion: Oh man...Am I in trouble...:(

fightingfrench-fry: were going to hell i stg. 

\-----------------------------------------------

JeffMissed.Evrything:...Please...James...Please...:(

maddiesson:...

JeffMissed.Evrything: I want to get you help, please just talk to me...I'll take you to a doctor and everything I promise...I just want you to be happy...:(

maddiesson:...Im afraid you won't think the same.

JeffMissed.Evrything:...

maddiesson:...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the sequel to Meme Hell, What do you guys think? Its not much But I wanted try it out and see what u guys think :) leave a comment down below my little hamburrgers!! <3


End file.
